Blood Enemies
by 99.Shadows.In.The.Light
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have always hated each other. Always. No exceptions. It's their 7th year, and nothing has changed. Yet. Everything Rose and Scorpius know is about to change, and there's nothing they can do to stop it, though they wish there was...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Scorpius-

Christmas Break had just ended, and Scorpius Malfoy couldn't be more glad to be back at school. Holidays with his family were always rather peculiar. Scorpius wasn't sure why, but they just were. Peculiar, and tense.

Scorpius had already taken his trunk up to his room and unpacked his belongings. He had already gotten settled back in, and rather quickly too. A habit he had developed over his previous 6 at Hogwarts. It was now his 7th year, and his habit of settling back in quickly hadn't changed a bit.

Classes were to start up again the following day, allowing students the entire Monday of their return to the castle off. Scorpius loved that the school did this. It gave him time to wander aimlessly around the castle with his mates and torment anyone who got in his way, including 'innocent' little first years.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the thought of all those tiny first years being just a bunch innocent children coming to Hogwarts only to learn magic. He knew that wasn't the case, nor had it ever been the case, nor was it ever going to be the case. Not all first years were innocent. He sure as hell wasn't innocent when he was a first year, years ago. Scorpius smirked to himself silently, recalling his first year as he sauntered out of the Slytherin common room.

Most of the year was nothing but a blur to him now. Classes, homework, more classes, and more homework. But there were a few specific things Scorpius remembered about his first year. He still remembered his class schedule, about what time he would go to dinner each night, his friends from the year, enemies from the year, fights he got into, detentions he served, and so on. It was like that with each of his previous years of school.

There was one thing about each year that he remembered vividly, though, and he wished he could forget it, but no matter what, he couldn't. That one thing was what color Weasley's hair had been each year.

Rose Weasley was an odd girl. She didn't flaunt her signature Weasley ginger hair like the rest of the redheaded Weasley clan did. Instead, she dyed her hair a completely different color each year.

First year her hair had been a darkened version of her fiery ginger hair. It was a fairly normal looking shade, an orangish brown color that hadn't looked half bad on her. If you had compared her side-by-side with one of her ginger cousins, Molly for example, you would see that Rose's hair had been much more dull and common looking than her cousin's.

Second year brought a new hair color for the Weasley girl. That year her hair had been a bright auburn color, which, in the eyes of nearly every student at Hogwarts, had suited her far better than the orangish-brown color from first year.

Third year Rose's hair had been a faint, faded orange color, with a blonde streak in front. Everyone had been shocked by the change, but it had simply disgusted Scorpius. It was a faded version of the cursed Weasley ginger color, if you asked Scorpius.

Fourth year brought another bright auburn color, this time with SEVERAL pale blonde streaks that Scorpius had assumed were SUPPOSED to be highlights, but were a bit large for typical highlights.

The transition from fourth year to fifth year had been quite extreme. Rose had done away with the auburn and blonde, replacing them with a very bright, very vibrant orange that had made Scorpius sick and disgusted every time he saw it.

Last year, sixth year, Rose's hair was a darkish red color, with lighter streaks of res visible in the front only when she parted her hair a certain way. The red had been less nauseating to Scorpius, but not much less nauseating. It had still disgusted him to look at her and her bright hair that stood out amongst the entire school population.

And then there was this year. This year the Weasley girl had dyed her hair a color that had caused students throughout the school to debate whether the color was red, or a dark pink. Nobody knew for sure which one it was. Regardless, it too cause Scorpius to look away whenever he so much as caught sight of Weasley in his peripheral vision.

But it wasn't just Weasley's ever-changing hair that repulsed him. Everything about the Weasley girl made Scorpius want to growl and hiss at her every single time he saw her. Which was why he had been so glad to not have to go straight back to classes upon arriving back at Hogwarts castle, because he had to sit next to Rose in nearly all of his classes, and he hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Scorpius-

Tuesday came far too quickly for Scorpius's liking. The extra day off from school had been so enjoyable that Scorpius was tempted to fake being sick for the day, and tell his mates to do the same so they could continue meandering around the castle and joking around together like they had the previous day. Scorpius knew that sadly he couldn't just fake being sick on the first day back, seeing as he would probably miss something important in his classes, and then he would have to ask to copy one of his classmate's notes, which he really didn't want to have to do.

Scorpius gathered his stuff and left breakfast with a silent groan before setting off to the Charms classroom. He took his time strolling down the corridors, glaring at anyone who dared to make eye contact with him. Everyone feared him, and that was exactly the way Scorpius liked it.

Once Scorpius stepped inside the Charms classroom, he noticed a peculiar sight. A blonde girl sat bent over a notebook, scribbling in it furiously. The odd part about it was that she sat right beside where he was supposed to sit. The girl with the bleach blonde hair was sitting in Weasley's seat, and Scorpius knew for a fact that he had seen Weasley with her red/pink hair walking around the grounds yesterday.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes just a bit and walked back to HIS table in the every back of the room. Instead of taking a seat, Scorpius stood in front of where the blonde girl sat. He silently set his belongings down on his side of the table, then crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving the unfamiliar girl.

After a minute, Scorpius cleared his throat and waited for the blonde girl to look up at him. But she never did. She just sat there, writing away in that notebook of hers, her blonde hair falling around her in such a way that Scorpius couldn't get a good look at her face.

Scorpius waited a minute longer, then growled at the girl, "That seat is taken, you know."

"I know. Because its MY seat, Malfoy." The girl replied quickly, still not looking up at Scorpius.

It pissed him off that she wouldn't even look at him, so Scorpius sat down and stared at the girl in disbelief for a minute. Who the HELL was she, and what made her think she could get away with being so rude to him?

Scorpius grabbed the girl's notebook away from her, and stuffed it into his bag. That ought to get her to look at him, Scorpius thought with a smirk.

And he was right, because the girl turned to look at him, her knee accidentally bumping against his. She glared at him, and Scorpius instantly recognized those emerald green eyes.

"Weasley." He hissed through clenched teeth. He should have known. Only Weasley would purposely piss him off like that.

"Yes Malfoy, that's my last name. Congratulations, you remembered it for once." Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Only then did Scorpius realize he hadn't called her Weasel like he always did.

"Shut up, Weasel." Scorpius growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Not until you give me my notebook back. Hand it over, Malfoy. Now." Demanded the Weasley girl as she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest in her usual subconsciously defensive manor. Scorpius smirked at her actions, because he knew that when she got defensive was when he was closest to breaking her.

"What if I don't want to, Weasel? Then what?" Scorpius replied, unable to keep himself from smirking at the now blonde Weasley girl. "What if I want to keep it?"

"And why would you want to keep it, you foul little git?"

"Maybe because I want to read it."

Scorpius could not have been more pleased by Rose's reaction. Her eyes went wide, and a look of shock spread across her face. "You wouldn't." She said, her voice slightly shaky with fear.

"I would. In fact, I'm going to read it as SOON as classes are over for the day." Scorpius stated, that infamous Malfoy smirk still painted on his face.

Rose's face conveyed it all: she was shocked, and also worried. Whatever was in that notebook, she clearly didn't want Scorpius to read, so he was obviously going to read it the first chance he got.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Weasley! Stop talking and please direct your attention to the front of the classroom!" The Charms professor called out, stopping mid-sentence to scold Rose and Scorpius.

Scorpius gave Rose one last smirk before turning to face the front, making sure the notebook was securely in his bag and hidden amongst the books and the other notebooks in his bag. Then he started taking notes, completely ignoring the pissed off blonde Weasley beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Rose-

Rose needed to figure out a way to get her notebook back, and soon. She couldn't let Malfoy read what she had been writing. She couldn't let him, or anyone else, know what was in that notebook. It would kill her if anyone found out before she was ready to tell people...

* * *

_Short chapter, I know, but just bear with me. I'll post a couple more chapters soon! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

-Scorpius-

As soon as the day's classes were over, Scorpius went straight to his dorm so he could go through Weasley's notebook. But when he looked for it in his bag, it wasn't there.

Scorpius cursed under his breath, realizing that Weasley must have grabbed it when he had been talking to the professor about their essay during Potions. That had been the only time he had left his bag unattended around her, and the only possible time for Rose to re-obtain her precious little notebook.

Scorpius dropped the rest of her belongings on his bed then left his dorm to go wander around the castle by himself for a while. He ignored his friends when they attempted to engage him in a conversation. Scorpius had actually been looking forward to seeing what had been in Weasley's notebook, and he was rather disappointed that he wouldn't be finding out whether it was a story she had been writing, or a journal entry, or anything else for that matter. They could have just been scribbles for all Scorpius knew.

But he didn't know, and that pissed him off to no end.


	5. Chapter 5

-Rose-

Relief didn't even begin to describe how Rose had felt when she had stolen her notebook out of Malfoy's bag and stuffed it into her own. She was so glad he wouldn't get to read her notebook that she sighed to herself quietly and smiled victoriously.

Malfoy had lost this game, and Rose had been the one to beat him. She couldn't have felt better if she tried.


	6. Chapter 6

-Scorpius-

The next couple days came and went in a whirl. One moment it was Wednesday and next thing Scorpius knew it was Friday, and he was sitting in his final class of the day, once again forced to sit beside that wretched Weasley girl. But that class also passed by rather quickly, and Scorpius could have sworn he had only been in there for 5 minutes when the professor told them that they were dismissed.

Nobody knew why the Weasley girl had suddenly changed her hair color halfway through the year, but Scorpius could honestly say that her bleached blonde hair was the first color she'd dyed her hair that didn't make him want to run to the restroom and vomit. That, though, was probably because her hair now matched his own platinum blonde hair, along with the fact that it didn't look hideous with her robes.

The school buzzed with gossip, most of it about Rose's sudden change in hair color. It was quite ridiculous that Scorpius couldn't hardly go anywhere without hearing people whisper amongst each other, speculating about what could possibly have made Weasley dye her hair the day she returned from Christmas holiday.

At one point, while Scorpius was sitting in the courtyard and working on his potions essay, a group of third years walked past him, chattering away about Rose and her blonde hair. Scorpius shut his book, growled at the third years, and hissed that if he heard another word out of them, he would jinx the living daylight out of them. The third years were so terrified by Scorpius that they nodded quickly, afraid, then scurried away as quickly as they could.

Scorpius smirked a little at the effect he had had on the young children, but he knew he wouldn't be truly satisfied with tormenting the lower years until after he had finished his bloody potions essay...


	7. Chapter 7

-Rose-

The first week of classes were over, and Rose had nothing to do. Rose sighed and shut her eyes, laying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. She had already completed all of her homework, and now she was left with nothing to do. Rose didn't want to go down to the library, because she wasn't in the mood for reading. What she really wanted to do was have a bit of fun for once, but that wouldn't happen since all of her friends were guys, and their definition of 'fun' was different from hers.

Rose had only had her eyes shut for a few minutes when she felt someone sit on her stomach. She gasped, instinctively trying to sit up and push the person off of her. Her eyes flew open, and she found her best friend, Thomas McLaggen, grinning at her.

Rose smiled, relaxing a bit at the sight of her best friend. Thomas had short, dark brown hair that stuck up a bit in the front and always looked messy. His eyes were a warm, chocolate brown color, and we're always bright with joy.

Thomas was the kind of person who was always smiling, and his smiles were highly contagious, which was part of why Rose loved hanging out with him. The other part was that he was a fun person to be around, always joking around and laughing and just having a good time. Rose would gladly take Thomas and his constantly happy personality over gossiping, nosy, obnoxious teenage girls and their constant drama any day. And to sway Rose's choice even more, they had practically been best friends since they were born. 13 years now; Rose and Thomas had been best friends for 13 whole years now.

"Hey Rosie." Thomas said, grinning. Rose couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He had such a goofy little grin, it was impossible NOT to at least smile when he grinned.

"Hey Thomas. Mind getting off me?" Rose asked, chuckling as she lay on the couch, Thomas still sitting on top of her.

"Right, sorry." Thomas gave her an apologetic smile and stood up, waiting for her to sit up before he sat beside her on the couch. Thomas put Rose in a headlock and ruffled her hair, despite Rose's objections. Rose squealed, and couldn't help but laugh once Thomas released her.

"So, what's up with the blonde hair?" Thomas questioned, an eyebrow raised as he grabbed and one of Rose's bleach blonde locks of hair.

"I felt like it. Decided to go with a more normal color for the remainder of the school year." Rose replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. It's just that it looks an awful lot like Malfoy's hair..."

Rose cringed slightly at the mention of Malfoy. She hasn't even thought about how similar their hair colors were now, she had only thought about keeping her notebook in her dorm during the day so there was no way Malfoy could snatch it from her again.

Rose sighed, then said, "So what? Malfoy can go to hell. It doesn't mean anything if our hair color looks similar."

"No, but certain people think you dyed your hair to match his on purpose. Half the school thinks you're in love with him, and this is your odd way of showing it." Thomas said, sounding a little anxious, almost like he was afraid Rose would get mad at him for telling her this piece of gossip.

"Well then how about I give them something else to talk about, besides my bloody hair?" Rose asked, an idea popping into her head.

Thomas's eyebrows raised at Rose's words, and Rose could tell that his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He would be on board with whatever plan she gave him, no matter how dangerous or absurd.

"Come on, let's go find Malfoy. We're going to make him show a little house pride. Gryffindor pride, that is." Rose added with a smirk, standing up quickly and walking toward the portrait hole that led out of the common room with Thomas right at her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

-Scorpius-

Scorpius was walking along the edge of the lake when he heard a distinctly female voice calling after him, "Malfoy! Hey! HEY MALFOY!"

Scorpius recognized the voice instantly, and growled as he turned around quickly, finding Rose Weasley standing not more than a foot away from him. He glared down at the girl, since she was nearly 6 inches shorter than he was. The girl was 5'6" at the most, and Scorpius was an even 6 feet talk.

"What do you want, Weasel?" He snarled at the girl, hoping to wipe that smirk right off her stupid little face. He was disappointed though, when his words had no effect on her.

"Why don't you ever show any house pride, Malfoy?" Rose asked, completely ignoring his question.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at the short, blonde girl's words. "I show plenty of house pride, Weasel. You obviously haven't seen me at a Slytherin Quidditch match."

"That's not what I meant, Malfoy."

"Then what did you mean, Shorty?" Scorpius smirked, watching Rose glare at his words. So THAT had an affect on her. He made a mental note to call her 'Shorty' more often.

"I mean this, you prat." Before Scorpius even realized what was happening, the Weasley girl had whipped her wand out, pointed it at his hair, and muttered a quick incantation before snickering and taking a few steps back.

"Nice hair, Malfoy!" Called Thomas, whom Scorpius had only just noticed standing there. Scorpius glared and pulled his hair down so he could see it.

Scorpius was shocked at what he saw: His hair was dark red, with golden streaks in it. Scorpius cursed out loud and stomped toward Weasley and McLaggen. The pair laughed at his anger before turning and running off.

"I'll get you for this, you little bitch!" Scorpius growled as Rose ran off. He would make sure Weasley paid for doing this to him.


	9. Chapter 9

-Scorpius-

It had taken Scorpius hours of sitting in the library the following day, the hood on his robes up over his head, to find the counter-spell to the one Weasley had used on him. He muttered the spell, and tugged at his hair, relieved when he saw his usual pale blonde hair. Scorpius removed his hood and muttered in relief under his breath.

Now to get revenge on Weasley, he thought as he put away the spell books he had dragged down from various shelves in the library. Scorpius thought of different ways to get back at Rose as he put all the books away, storming out of the library the moment he was done putting up the spell books.

Scorpius looked around the corridors carefully, searching for the Weasley girl. As soon as he spotted her in an abandoned corridor - the were the only ones in the entire corridor, and the corridors around that one were completely empty - he made his way toward her, making sure he made as little noise as poissible.

Once Scorpius had caught up to Rose, he grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her back against the wall in a little alcove that had once been the entryway to a classroom, but the door had since been sealed off, leaving just the alcove. Rose gasped as she was shoved against the wall, but quickly narrowed her eyes at the sight of Malfoy. He glared down at her, silently fuming.

"You're going to pay for what you did yesterday, you little bitch." Scorpius snarled, his hands pinning Rose tightly against the wall by her arms.

Rose struggled to get out of Scorpius's grasp, and she nearly did. Scorpius hissed down at Rose and moved closer, using his entire body to pin her against the wall. Rose whimpered once, since Scorpius was probably hurting her.

Good, Scorpius thought. This is only the beginning of what she's going to get for turning my hair those wretched colors...


	10. Chapter 10

-Rose-

"Get. Off. Me. Malfoy." Rose seethed, desperately trying to escape from Malfoy. She heard Scorpius cackle evilly right beside her ear, and she jumped slightly at how loud he sounded.

"No. And I'm warning you now: If you try calling for help, I will not hesitate to torture you until you shut your damn mouth. Got it?" Scorpius hissed in Rose's ear, and Rose swallowed nervously, not giving the Malfoy boy a response.

Rose felt Scorpius's nails dig into her arms as he snarled, "I said, got it?" Rose quickly nodded. For once, she was actually afraid of Malfoy. She had never seen him so enraged, and it terrified her. Rose was scared of what he might do to her, and a thousand different possibilities raced through her mind.

She felt Scorpius shift slightly, now looking down at her with his face only inches away from hers. Rose gulped involuntarily, looking Malfoy directly in the eyes. His eyes were such a dark blue color, they were nearly black. The sight of his eyes, darkened by rage, caused a shiver to run down Rose's spine.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Rose asked, silently hoping Scorpius didn't notice the shaky edge to her voice.

But clearly he did, because then he dipped his head down and whispered directly in Rose's ear, "I want you. I want you to pay for what you did."


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, before we get into the next chapter, I'd just like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! It means _so _much to me! Thanks so much everyone! And please do no hesitate to leave me a review, I want to know how you guys think I'm doing! Now, without further ado, chapter 11 of _Blood Enemies!

* * *

-Rose-

Rose's eyes widened, and she cried out when she felt Malfoy tighten his grip on her arms.

"You're a little bitch, so I'm going to treat you like one." Scorpius hissed against Rose's neck. Rose gasped as she felt Scorpius's lips on her neck, hot and rough as he kissed up her neck, along her jawline, moving closer and closer to her lips with each kiss.

Rose shut her eyes and turned her head away when Scorpius was just about to kiss her on the lips. She heard him snarl wickedly, and then he slapped her hard across the face. Rose gasped in pain and Scorpius released her arms. She opened her eyes, looking at him in shock as her hand went up to cup her cheek, which had taken most of the impact.

Scorpius was now standing a couple feet away from her, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Rose was unable to keep herself from hissing "You asshole!" at him, and she yelped as Scorpius slapped her again, harder this time. Rose's eyes filled with tears, and she bit her lip as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

Rose watched as Scorpius inspected her silently, then whimpered softly when his wicked smirk spread across his face.

"Until next time then, Weasley. Oh, and if you tell anyone, anyone at all, about our little encounter, I will hunt you down and make you regret opening your fat mouth." Scorpius said, his unsettling smirk widening.

And with that, Scorpius left, leaving Rose all by herself in that abandoned corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

_Because I love you guys so much, I have up through chapter 17 written, and the fact that these reviews you guys leave make me all giddy and happy, I'll post the next chapter now instead of making you guys wait until tomorrow like I had originally planned! And I now present to you, Chapter 12 of_ Blood Enemies_!_

* * *

-Rose-

After Scorpius left, Rose sunk to the floor, hugged her knees to her chest, and allowed herself to start sobbing with her forehead resting on top of her knees. She had never hated anyone so much in her life! And the fact that he had tried to kiss her, then slapped her when she rejected him. Well, that made it so much worse for Rose.

"Just how sick and twisted is he?!" Rose muttered between sobs, stuttering horribly due to her lack of breath from all the crying. "He's horrible! He deserves to die!"

But deep down, Rose knew she didn't mean that last part. She would rather die than admit it, but for a moment, when Scorpius had had her pinned against the wall, she had actually felt her heart flutter in her chest at the thought of him so close to her. She wasn't sure what the flutter had been about, but she denied that it could even possibly mean she liked him.

But maybe Rose did like him, and she just didn't want anyone to know, not even herself...


	13. Chapter 13

_To make up for all these short chapters I'm posting, I'll post the rest of my completed chapters (chapters 13 through 17), and make sure I write lots of long chapters tonight!_

* * *

-Scorpius-

Scorpius sauntered into the Slytherin common room, feeling especially proud of himself. He smirked as he sat down on the couch, not realizing who he had sat down next to until it was too late.

Dominique Weasley turned to look at Scorpius, scowling.

"Which first year did you beat up this time, Malfoy?" Dominique asked, crossing her arms over her chest, that scowl still painted on her face.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, smirking. He had dated Dominique briefly last year, overlooking the fact that she was a Weasley for all of 3 weeks, because she was a Slytherin, and Scorpius had to admit that she was kind of hot.

Dominique had curly brown hair that framed her face perfectly, her bangs hanging down at just the right length to partially cover her eye, but not all the way. She had gorgeous, dark brown eyes, and perfectly tanned skin.

She looked nothing like her siblings, who were both blonde and looked very much like their mother, or any of the other Weasley's for that matter, so it had been easy enough for Scorpius to convince himself that he wasn't sleeping with a Weasley, but that only lasted 3 weeks before he came to his sense and dumped Dominique. He hadn't been nice about the break-up, either, and he could tell that Dominique had resented him for it ever since.

"It wasn't a first year this time, Dominique." Scorpius smirked, purposely saying the girl's full first name to annoy her. "It was your cousin. The newly blonde bitch."

Scorpius chuckled when he saw Dominique's reaction. She looked completely detached, like she didn't care at all what had happened to Rose. That was part of what Scorpius liked about this particular Weasley girl; She didn't give a shit about her family, and she tried to stay as far away from them as she could.

"I take it that was your payback for her turning you into a lion-headed freak?" Dominique asked, smirking as Scorpius nodded. "Good job. She deserved it."

Scorpius watched as Dominique stood up, gathered up the assignment she had been working on, then walked down to her dorm silently, her hips swaying slightly as she walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

-Rose-

Rose wasn't sure how long she had sat there, curled up an crying in that little alcove, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rose whimpered, afraid that it was Malfoy, coming back to finish what he started. She heard a sigh, then a voice say her name, and she knew then that it wasn't Malfoy.

Rose bit her lip and quietly looked up at the figure in front of her. Standing before her was Thomas, and Rose immediately felt like crying all over again because she knew she couldn't tell him what had happened, or else Malfoy would come after her again.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Thomas asked, a look of concern on his face as he kneeled down in front of Rose.

"J-Just g-go aw-way!" Rose stuttered, her lip quivering as she tried to keep herself from sobbing all over again.

Thomas, however, ignored Rose's command and pulled her into a tight hug. Rose stiffened in his arms, afraid of loosing it again. If she lost it again, she would probably end up telling him, then he would go after Malfoy, and Malfoy would go after her. Again. She couldn't let that happen.

Thomas sighed and let go of Rose after a minute. He silently inspected Rose, his eyes widening when he saw the red handprints on her cheeks. Rose bit her lip as Thomas balled his hands into fists, and she felt herself start to shake a bit.

"Who the HELL hit you?" Thomas asked, his voice shaking with anger.

"Thomas... It's nothing... Leave it be, please..." Rose begged, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It is NOT nothing! I'm not going to leave it be!" Thomas exclaimed as he quickly stood up in front of Rose.

"Tommy, please..."

Rose could tell that it had taken Thomas a minute to register what she said. She hadn't called him Tommy since they were were 7 years old. She watched nervously as Thomas blinked a couple times, then simply nodded.

Rose let out a small sigh of relief, because she knew Thomas wasn't going to pester her about what had happened anytime soon. Then she stood up shakily, and walked with Thomas back to the Gryffindor common room.


	15. Chapter 15

-Thomas-

She was asleep. She had fallen asleep, laying with her head in his lap, on the couch in the common room. She looked so at peace when she was sleeping. So innocent. So vulnerable.

Thomas couldn't help but smile down at his best friend, sleeping quietly and peacefully with her head in his lap. He gently played with her hair for a few minutes, smiling softly as she slept. When Thomas realized she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, he carefully picked up Rose and carried her up to his dorm, since he couldn't take her to her own dorm.

Thomas asked a second year to open up the door to his dorm for him, and thanked the kid after the door was ajar. He walked into his dorm, then gently set Rose down on his bed, her blonde hair fanning out around her on the pillows. Thomas sat beside her, softly stroking Rose's hair. He saw his best friend smile in her sleep, then she rolled over on to her side, facing him.

Thomas heard Rose mutter something, and the smile faded quickly from her peaceful face. The smile had been replaced by look of fear, accompanied by soft, whimpering sounds. Thomas heard Rose yelp, then she muttered a single name in her sleep.

Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16

-Scorpius-

"MALFOY! YOU FOUL LITTLE BASTARD! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Called out a voice from somewhere behind Scorpius. Scorpius quickly turned around, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Thomas McLaggen. Scorpius crossed his arms and watched as McLaggen approached him, clearly seething in anger.

"What's the matter, McLaggen? Little Weasley won't sleep with you?" Scorpius asked, that infamous Malfoy smirk painted across his face.

"Leave. Rose. Alone." Thomas growled, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"And what if I don't want to?" Scorpius inquired, an eyebrow raised as Thomas started to shake with anger in front of Scorpius.

"I'll kill you if you don't leave her alone. You hear me, Malfoy? I. Will. Kill. You." McLaggen hissed, jabbing his finger at Scorpius's chest. "If I find out you've so much as laid a FINGER on her, you'll regret it."

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head. "She told you, didn't she? I told her not to tell anyone." Scorpius smirked, then turned and walked away, plotting his next attack on the Weasley girl.


	17. Chapter 17

-Rose-

When Rose woke up, it took her a minute to realize where she was at. She sat up, looking around groggily. Rose saw a couple of boys in her year, sitting on their beds and staring at her. Then Rose realized that she must be up in Thomas's dorm, and she muttered a quick apology for invading the boys' privacy before she got up and quickly left the dorm.

Rose hurried down the stairs, then ran up the other staircase that led up to the girls' dormitories. She walked into her dorm, and collapsed on her bed with a sigh. None of the girls Rose shared a dorm with seemed to be around, so Rose pulled out her notebook, turned on her muggle radio, then started writing.


	18. Chapter 18

-Rose-

The next week of classes were horrible. Rose was forced to sit beside Malfoy in all bit one of her classes, and she kept catching him glaring at her. All the glaring was rather unsettling to Rose, and she grew paranoid.

But Friday afternoon, right after she was let out of her last class of the day- the only one she DIDN'T have with Malfoy- she felt somebody grab her arm and start to drag her away from the crowd of people. Rose could tell it was a guy, and he had his hood up, so Rose assumed it must have been her little brother, Hugo, because nobody else would pull her away from Thomas just to talk to her.

Rose sighed, following her brother quickly and quietly, until he led her to an abandoned classroom. He shut and locked the door behind them, then took his hood down.

Rose's eyes widened at the sight of the mass of wavy, platinum blonde hair. Malfoy, Rose realized with a start. She set her belongings down on an old desk, wincing as the desk creaked under the weight. Rose took a step back, swallowing nervously. She didn't think she had done anything wrong, but she knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant interaction between her and Malfoy.

"Weasley." Malfoy said, giving her a nod as his way of greeting her.

"Malfoy." Rose replied, hoping Scorpius didn't notice the nervous edge to her voice.

Scorpius had noticed it, though, Rose realized as he started to walk toward her. With each step Malfoy took toward her, Rose took a step back to keep him as far away from her as she could. Rose cursed under her breath when her back hit the cold, stone wall, and Scorpius smirked as he moved to stand not more than a foot away from Rose. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, effectively caging Rose in so she had little to no chance of escape.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Rose asked asked, adding a note of disgust in at the end. Rose shut her eyes tightly when she heard Scorpius chuckle in her ear, and she stiffened all over.

But there was that flutter in her chest again, and Rose nearly swore out loud when she felt it. There was no possible way that she liked Malfoy, not after what he had done to her a week ago. But maybe...

"No." Rose hissed out loud, blushing when she realized the word hadn't just been in her head.

Scorpius's eyebrows raised at Rose's outburst, and she noticed Malfoy lean a little closer. Rose bit her lip slightly, looking up into his eyes. They were dark blue, but not as dark as they had been during their last encounter. And this time they weren't filled with rage. No, it was something else making them dark...

_Lust._

Rose gasped softly. Partially from the realization she had just had, but mostly from how close Scorpius was. There was barely an inch of space between them, and Rose felt that fluttery feeling down in her stomach now. She knew Malfoy shouldn't have this effect on her, but truth be told, Rose didn't know if this was just from having a _guy _so close to her, or if it was because _Malfoy _was so close. Rose had never even been kissed before, and the thought caused her to blush. She saw Malfoy smirk down at her, and she blushed even more.

Stop it! Rose thought. He's a Malfoy! You _can not_ let him get to you! He'll hurt you! He _hates_ you! _You hate him!_

Rose made a split second decision, and right as Scorpius was about to kiss her, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back just slightly. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at Rose, clearly looking confused. Rose took her chance and smirked up at Scorpius.

"Now, now, Malfoy. What do you think you're doing?" Rose murmured, smirking. She wasn't about to let Malfoy have complete control over the situation.

Scorpius growled softly, a low, guttural sound that caused Rose to shiver. He was getting impatient and frustrated, Rose realized. Good, she thought as she stroked soft patterns across Scorpius's chest without realizing it.

Rose felt a soft, tingling feeling in her cheek as the memory of Malfoy slapping her replayed in her head. Her hand abruptly stopped stroking the patterns on Malfoy's chest, and he simply stared down at Rose. Rose smirked and stood up on her tiptoes, her lips moving closer and closer to Scorpius's. She smirked as Scorpius leaned down to kiss her, then she brought her hand up without Scorpius noticing, and she slapped him hard across the face. Rose winced slightly at the _crack_ sound that resulted when Rose's hand connected with Malfoy's face, but quickly recovered, a smug look replacing the pained one that had come with the wince.

Scorpius brought his hand up to his cheek and glared at Rose in shock. She simply smirked at him. Rose watched as his eyes darkened even more, anger and rage replacing the lust that had been in his eyes moments before. She pushed him away, then walked over to the desk she had set her stuff on. Right as Rose was about the grab her belongings, she felt Scoroius grab her wrist and spin her around to face him.

"What the _hell_ was that, Weasley?" Scorpius hissed, his eyes so dark they were nearly black.

"Payback for last week." Rose stated calmly and shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Scorpius growled as he shoved her back against the nearest wall, pinning her body against the cold, hard, grey stone with his own. Rose looked up at him, a look of shock briefly crossing her face. What was he doing? she wondered.

"Get off me, Malfoy." Rose commanded, cursing at herself mentally when she realized there had been a shaky edge to her voice.

"Make me." Scorpius countered with a smirk.

Rose glared and tried to push him away, but he would budge. She tried to move herself away from him, but she was trapped. Scorpius had her cornered, and she wasn't getting away anytime soon.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Rose asked, glaring up at him. She watched as the anger in Scorpius's eyes were replaced by lust, and the way he looked at Rose sent a shiver down her spine.

_"I want you."_ Scorpius murmured into Rose's ear. Another shiver rippled down her spine.

Rose saw Scorpius pull just far enough away that he could look directly at her face, and Rose stared up into his eyes. Malfoy's eyes were rather pretty when they were so dark...

Snap out of it! Rose chided herself mentally. Don't let him get to you! He's a Malfoy! You're a Weasley! Your families do _not_ mix well!

Rose bit her lip, still looking up at Scorpius. He smirked down at her, tucking a strand of her straight blonde hair behind her ear. Rose blushed lightly and gave Scorpius a small, somewhat sheepish, smile.

That, apparently, was all the encouragement Scorpius needed, because then he slowly leaned down and kissed Rose softly on the lips.


	19. Chapter 19

-Rose-

Upon feeling Scorpius's lips press softly against hers, Rose instinctively shut her eyes, slowly snaking her arms up around his neck to draw Scorpius closer. She felt Scorpius's mouth twitch up into that up-to-no-good smile of his, and Rose couldn't help but smile back. His lips were soft and gentle against hers, and after a couple moments Scorpius leaned closer, adding a little more pressure to the kiss.

Rose felt hands on her waist, gently drawing her closer. She let Scorpius pull her closer and closer, until eventually he held her against him. Rose tightened her arms around his neck just slightly and moved up onto her tip-toes, completely ignoring the rational part of her that _screamed_ at her to push Scorpius away or do _something _to get him to back off. All rationality had left Rose, and she was acting upon pure instinct alone.

Scorpius's arms around completely around Rose's waist, and Rose nearly gasped as Scorpius deepened the kiss. His lips were pressed against hers in a way that was completely foreign to Rose, but she knew that was only because this was her first kiss.

Rose groaned softly as Scorpius nipped at her bottom lip, instinctively parting her lips against his.

And then there was nothing. Scorpius had pulled back and let go of her waist; he had even taken a few steps away from her. A dull emptiness spread through Rose, and she longed to have him near again. But rationality returned, and Rose quickly grabbed her belongings before fleeing the abandoned classroom and running as fast as she could up to the Gryffindor common room, only slowing her pace when she was safely in the common room and away from Malfoy.

Rose dropped down and sat halfway up the staircase to her dorm, confusion washing over her. What the /hell/ had just happened?! Had Malfoy really just kissed her?!

But then Rose heard a voice calling her name, and for a moment she hoped it was Scorpius. She knew it wasn't him though, for two reasons: Scorpius couldn't possibly get into the Gryffindor common room, seeing as he was a Slytherin, and she recognized instantly that the voice belonged to her best friend, Thomas.

Rose sighed and walked quietly back down the staircase, leaving her stuff on the stairs. She stood on one of the steps near the bottom of the staircase, looking at Thomas eye-to-eye.

Rose could tell that Thomas was concerned about her; it was written all over his face. But she shook her head, then turned around before heading up the stares, grabbing her belongings, then walking into her dorm. Rose dropped her stuff on the floor in front of the small nightstand, then collapsed onto the bed, so deep in thought that she didn't notice as her dorm mates came and went all through the afternoon and into the evening. All she could think about was Malfoy and the kiss. That was it. Nothing else mattered to Rose, at least not then.


	20. Chapter 20

-Scorpius-

Scorpius stood in bewilderment after Rose had run out of the room. What just happened? Scorpius was confused. He didn't know what had caused him to kiss her like that, but as soon as he realized what he was doing he had pulled away, and then what? Then the Weasley girl had run off...

Scorpius shook his head and grabbed his bag before exiting the abandoned classroom. He vowed to himself that he would make sure something like that never happened again. It was just plain embarrassing to have a girl run away after you kissed her. Maybe he should've been more forceful... Scorpius shook his head again. He knew that despite how tough Rose may seem and act, she was far more fragile than anyone realized. Sure, she was the walking definition of a Gryffindor: Bold, daring, and not afraid to go on an adventure. But Scorpius knew that was only what she showed people of herself, because for a moment there, Scorpius saw a fragile, vulnerable, shy teenage girl in her, and it had made him curious to find out more about this girl who so clearly had so many secrets, hidden and locked away from the world.

When Monday came, and Scorpius walked into his first class of the day, charms, ten minutes late, he noticed a peculiar sight back at his table in the back of the room. It wasn't like last time, when Weasley had sat there with her newly dyed blonde hair. This time Scorpius noticed that his table was completely empty.

Rose hadn't come to class.

And she didn't turn up for any of her other classes that day, either.


	21. Chapter 21

-Rose-

Ever since that kiss, Rose had felt sick to her stomach at the thought of facing Scorpius in class. How was she going to explain to him why she ran out of the room like that? Rose wouldn't be surprised if Scorpius hated her again for her quick departure. She bit her lip at the thought. Rose wasn't sure she would be able to stand it if Scorpius hated her again. As much as it killed her to admit it, Rose was actually starting to like Scorpius a little...

Stop it! Rose scolded herself. You /can't/ like him. He's a Malfoy. You're a Weasley. It won't ever work out between you two!

Rose had to shake her head to keep the tears that had sprung up in her eyes from falling. Okay, so maybe she like Scorpius more than /just/ a little, but she wasn't going to admit it to anyone.

Hours ticked by as Rose sat, locked up in her dorm. She hadn't been able to bring herself to attend classes that day, because the thought of having to sit beside Malfoy and act like nothing had happened the previous Friday killed her inside, so she had asked her cousin Albus to take a note to all their teachers, explaining that she didn't feel well, but she would make sure to do all the make up work they sent up to her.

She had finished the work about an hour ago, and now Rose had nothing to do. She thought about going for a walk around the grounds, but decided against it. People would become suspicious if she was walking around the ground after skipping out on all her classes and claiming she didn't feel well.

But she hadn't been lying to her teachers; she really DIDN'T feel well. Rose had uncontrollable butterflies fluttering around wildly in her stomach whenever she thought about Scorpius, and lump rose up in her thought whenever she thought of having to face him. She knew she would have to confront him eventually, but Rose couldn't stand to do it on that day. Rose was still flustered about her interactions with Scorpius, and she hoped that 3 days away from him would be enough time to work up the courage to face him again.

After a few minutes of staring up at the ceiling, Rose sighed out of boredom and rolled onto her stomach. She leaned over the side of her bed and felt around for the familiar black case that she kept hidden behind the bed skirts. Once she found the case, Rose carefully pulled it out and placed it on her bed. She smiled at the black case, then went to dig her notebook out of her dresser. After Rose had retrieved the notebook, she flipped it open to a specific page, then opened up the case.

Ross couldn't help but grin at the contents of the case. Laying inside the case was Rose's favorite thing in the world: the simple black guitar that had been a birthday gift two years ago from her muggle grandmother. Rose's grandmother was the only person who knew of Rose's love for muggle music, and the guitar has confused her parents immensely when they saw Rose come home with it at the end of the year. She had had to explain it was a gift from her grandmother (Rose's mother's mother) and even thought her parents were still confused, they had just sort of nodded and let her go on her way up to her room.

Rose snapped out of the memory and picked up the guitar. She set it in her lap as she tuned it, then test out a note on each of the strings. Once Rose had tuned her guitar to the right sound, she glanced down at the open page in her notebook. Music notes and lyrics were scribbled all across the page, and the title of the song was written at the top of the page in large, bold, decorative lettering.

Rose hummed the first few notes, then smiled and shut her eyes as she began to play the notes marked on the page. She opened her eyes sporadically to make sure she was playing the right notes, and Rose sang the lyrics as she played.

The song she played was quick-paced and was very similar to the kind of muggle rock music Rose always listened to. The song had taken her all of an hour on Saturday to write, seeing as it had practically written itself. Rose put all the emotions she was feeling into her singing, and she hurtled herself through all the notes until she reached the end. Once Rose finished the song, she stared down at her guitar quietly. A small smile crept across her face, widening as it went, and Rose instantly felt better.

Tomorrow, Rose decided, she would face Malfoy. No matter what.

* * *

_Okay, so if any of you guys were curious about what song I was attempting to describe there, it was _Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) _by my all time favorite band, Paramore! I love that song, so you guys should go check it out. XD Oh, and thank you to the nearly 1,700 of you who have viewed this story!_


	22. Chapter 22

-Rose-

Scorpius was already seated when Rose walked into Charms class on Tuesday morning. Upon stepping into the classroom, the Charms professor asked her how she was feeling, and Rose replied that she was feeling just fine now, then proceeded to go take her seat.

Rose noticed Scorpius smirk out of the corner of her eye as she sat down, placing her book bag on the ground beside her seat. Rose heard the legs of the chair beside her scrape softly against the ground, and she cringed, thinking Scorpius had scooted away from her. She turned to look at him, and gasped softly when she realized Scorpius had scooted /closer/ to her, not farther away.

And then there was that smirk again. Rose bit her lip nervously, debating different ways of explaining to him why she had run away from him a few days ago. Finally, she managed to say something instead of just staring at Scorpius like an idiot.

"I.. Um.. That was... That was my first, you know... My first kiss..." Rose stammered, blushing brightly. She quickly ducked her head down and began taking notes, hoping that her hair hid her face well enough that Scorpius wouldn't notice the blushing. Rose _had _to get that under control.

Then she felt Scorpius's hand take ahold of her free hand under the table, his thumb gently stroking across the back of her hand. Rose felt herself blush even more, and did her best to ignore Scorpius's attempts to distract her. She was in class, and she needed to work. Rose wouldn't pay attention to him, if that's what it took for her to get her classwork done.

Rose couldn't concentrate at all during her last class of the day, the only one she didn't share with Scorpius. At the end of the previous class, he had handed her a small, folded up piece of paper and gave her that infamous smirk of his. Rose had pocketed the note and scurried on to her next class, excited and nervous at the same time.

About halfway through class, while the professor was busy writing up on the board in the front of the room, Rose pulled out the note and unfolded it in her lap. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what was written on the note, and she had to read it twice more to make sure she had read it correctly. Rose couldn't help but grin at the note.

_Rose. Meet me after classes are done. Same place as our last encounter. -S_

He had actually addressed her as Rose for once. Maybe things _were_ changing between them...

Little did Rose know, that nothing had changed for Scorpius...


	23. Chapter 23

-Scorpius-

After the last class of the day, Scorpius made his way to the abandoned classroom he had dragged Rose to a few days ago, and he hesitated when he opened the door. He should just leave, he reasoned, but he knew Rose didn't completely trust him yet. If he was going to go through with this, Scorpius had to have her full trust and her heart in his hand.

Scorpius stepped into the empty classroom, dropping his belongings right beside the doorway before he went and sat on top of what had once been the professor's desk in the very front of the room. He looked around the room silently, until he heard the door quietly creak open. Scorpius looked over to the doorway and he smirked the instant he saw Rose peeking her head in, the door only halfway open.

She spotted him and smiled, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind her. Rose's bleach blonde hair fell in neat, soft waves around her face. Scorpius wanted nothing more than to mess her hair up to see if it still looked so stunning on her.

Stop. Don't think like that.

Scorpius smirked and stood up, then sauntered over to where Rose stood with her back against the closed door. She smiled at him, and that smile wrenched his heart. He felt bad about his plan, but he knew he had to carry through with it, even if it would hurt Rose...

"I didn't think you were actually gonna be here." Rose said, smiling up at him as Scorpius came to a stop hardly a foot away from her.

"Of course I would be here. I gave you the note for a reason, Weasley." Scorpius said as he grabbed a lock of Rose's blonde hair and examined it carefully.

Again, Scorpius caught Rose smile at him, and it torqued his heart. He dropped the lock of hair, and looked into Rose's eyes. Her eyes were a bright, lively green that closely resembled the color of emeralds, and they sparkled with curiousity and admiration. Scorpius leaned down, his lips briefly grazing against Rose's, and he saw her eyes darken almost instantly to a deep, almost sinister shade of green.

Her eyes were beautiful, and he couldn't look away from them.

Eventually he broke his gaze and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, drawing her closer. Scorpius led her away from the door, and back to the far corner of the room. Rose giggled when Scorpius's back hit the wall. He smirked down at her before spinning them around and pinning her against the wall. She giggled again, and Scorpius leaned closer, still smirking. Rose's eyes were light and playful again, but Scorpius knew how quickly they could change.

"I thought you were going to hate me after I ran off the other day." Rose admitted, looking up at Scorpius.

Scorpius gave her a reassuring smile, and kissed her softly, briefly, on the lips before murmuring in her ear, "Don't worry about it. I don't hate you."

Rose looked at him, smiling again, and Scorpius swore that that sweet, innocent, trusting smile of hers would be his undoing...


	24. Chapter 24

-Rose-

Rose smiled up at Scorpius, and she saw something flash through his eyes briefly. Pain. She knew it instantly, without having to think about it. Something about this pained him, and Rose frowned, thinking it was her fault.

She saw his face fall, and he gently tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. He leaned closer, and Rose felt her heart flutter in her chest. She tilted her head up towards his, and he pressed his lips gently against hers.

"Don't frown. You're prettier when you smile." Scorpius murmured softly against Rose's lips. Rose couldn't help but smile at his words. "See? There's that pretty little smile of yours."

Rose smiled wider as she looked up into Scorpius's eyes. They were dark, but not filled with lust or anger. Instead, his eyes were filled with a deep, dull sadness, like it upset him to be here with her. Rose's smile fell, and she made a split second decision.

She put her hands on Scorpius's chest and shoved him away from her, then Rose quickly scurried to the front of the classroom. Rose picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, then turned to look at Scorpius.

"I.. I can't do this. I need to go." Rose said, shaking her head and biting her lip. It pained her to do this, but she could tell it pained Scorpius even more to be so nice and caring to her.

Rose turned back around and opened the door of the empty classroom. As she started out the door, she felt a hand grab her wrist. Rose looked over her shoulder at Scorpius, confused. She was just about to say something when Scorpius leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips. Rose felt a shiver run down her spine, then she heard her bag drop to the floor as if it were some faint, distant sound. The only thing she could focus on was the boy standing here with her, and his kiss that felt so good, but she knew deep down that it was so wrong.

Fighting every logically thought that raced through her mind, Rose turned toward Scorpius without breaking the kiss. She shut her eyes as her arms encircled his neck, and his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. Rose removed one arm from around his neck, and ran her hand downward to its resting point on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Rose couldn't help but smile against his lips as Scorpius tangled a single hand in her hair, guiding her face upward so her lips could meet his in a deeper, harder embrace.

Rose gasped as she felt Scorpius push her back against the wall of the classroom, her eyes shut. His hands gripped her hips tightly while he had her body pinned against the wall with his own. Then he was lifting her up, and Rose instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel Scorpius smirk against her lips as he ran one hand over her thigh, and she shivered at his touch.

Scorpius broke his lips away from Rose's, and she immediately longed for him to kiss her again. But then he began to trail kisses down her neck, and every thought she had been having before was scattered, and Rose could only, just barely, grasp what was going on. Rose let out a soft moan, blushing at the sound, as Scorpius nibbled on the skin of her neck. She had never felt anything like this before...

And suddenly Rose was very aware of Scorpius starting to slide his hand up her blouse. Her eyes flew open, and she stared at him in disbelief for a moment before she removed her legs from his waist and stood, pushing him away. Rose blushed slightly as Scorpius moved back toward her, his eyes darker from lust than she had ever seen them. He leaned down to kiss her again, but she turned her head away at the last possible second, and said through gritted teeth, "Stop."

Rose heard Scorpius's sharp intake of breath. She shut her eyes, wincing slight. Then she felt a sharp, hard pain against her cheek as Scorpius slapped her. Rose's eyes flew open again and she glared at him. His eyes filled with so much anger that for a moment, Rose was scared. But she knew he was nothing to be scared of. She had Thomas, and he would protect her no matter what.

Scorpius stood there, staring at Rose. Rose pushed him away, grabbed her bag, then strode out the classroom door, fearing having to face him the next day.

Little did Rose know, she wouldn't have to face Scorpius outside of class for nearly a month.


	25. Chapter 25

-Rose-

A month flew by with Scorpius and Rose ignoring each other in classes, and avoiding each other after classes were done each day.

Now it was February, Rose had dyed her hair again (A ginger color this time; her natural hair color.), and it was nearly Rose's birthday. Rose was impatient waiting for her birthday to come, but at the same time she wished it would never come. Rose's birthday fell on February 14th, Valentine's Day. Rose's least favorite holiday.

Rose loved her birthday, but she hated Valentine's Day. The sight of seeing so many people in love, most of them pretending, all in one day wasn't what bothered her. What bothered Rose about Valentine's day was all the overly cute things the couples did together, and how exiled everyone who wasn't in a relationship was on that day. All the hype throughout the year about that one day, and it was almost always a let down for Rose, so she had gotten into the habit of celebrating her birthday on the 13th, and today was February 13th.

This year, however, the 14th happened to be one of the scheduled Hosgmeade trips, and Rose nearly groaned out loud when she found out.

As Rose stared at the bulletin board in the common room, she felt someone come up and hug her from behind. Rose knew instantly that it was Thomas, and she smiled over her shoulder at him. Thomas smiled back, then let go of her a minute later.

"Are you excited about the trip?" Thomas asked, giving Rose that grin that said he already knew the answer. "We get to go celebrate your birthday in Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes, muttering, "Don't remind me." She shut her eyes tightly as she tried to forget, and Rose heard Thomas laugh as he pulled her into another hug. Rose let him drag her into the bear hug, and she laughed at how tightly he was holding on to her.

Then Thomas ruffled Rose's hair, and she squealed in protest, her eyes flying open before she glared playfully at her best friend. Thomas simply laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. Rose unknowingly crossed her arms over her chest in her habitually defensive manor. She saw Thomas grin again, and that was when she noticed that she had crossed her arms. Crossing her arms had become an instinctive defense mechanism for Rose, and most times she didn't even realize she was crossing her arms.

Thomas's grin widened as he ruffled Rose's hair again, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He stuck his tongue out at Rose and gave her that catch-me-if-you-can look before he took off running out of the common room. Rose giggled and sped after him, jumping through the portrait hole, then sliding down the rails on the staircases. But despite Rose's best attempts to catch up, Thomas was ahead of her.

Rose continued to chase after her friend, but eventually, once they were outside and at the edge of the forest, she lost track of Thomas and couldn't find him. Rose sighed exasperatedly and sat down with her back against a tree. She shut her eyes as she began to hum to herself, knowing Thomas would come and get her sooner or later.

Almost a half hour later, Rose heard footsteps, then the sound of someone taking a seat beside her. Rose opened her eyes, grinning. But when she looked, it wasn't Thomas sitting beside her. It was someone else.

It was Malfoy.


	26. Chapter 26

-Rose-

Rose narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as soon as she saw Malfoy sitting beside her. He was smirking at her, giving her that extremely unsettling, devious little look of his, and it sent a shiver down Rose's spine. But not in a good way.

The hairs on the back of Rose's neck pricked up, and she gritted her teeth as Scorpius's smirk widened at the sight of her so frustrated. Rose glared at him as he placed his hand gently on her leg, then she slapped his hand away. Malfoy's eyes flashed with a dark, angered look. She's could tell that her rejecting him time and time again was really starting to piss him off.

Good, Rose thought. This can be his payback for hitting me. He deserves this.

Rose was so stuck in her thoughts, that it took her a minute to realize Scorpius had pulled her onto his lap, and he was holding her gently by the arms. She jerked her arms out of his grasp, glaring at him. But she didn't move off of his lap. Rose wasn't sure if she should get up and leave, or move off him and force him to leave so she could wait for Thomas in peace.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully pulling her closer to him. Rose instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders, looking directly at him. She bit her lip as he smirked at her again, leaning closer and closer and closer, until...

Rose jerked back when she heard someone behind her gasp and drop something, and right as Scorpius had been about to kiss her...

Rose turned just slightly to see who was behind her, and her eyes widened at the sight of Thomas. She bit her lip to keep from cursing out loud, her eyes drawn momentarily to the medium sized, black and blue, wrapping paper covered package Thomas had dropped that now sat on the ground in front of his feet. But then Rose looked up at Thomas, and she knew instantly that she was in deep shit.

Thomas's face conveyed a mixture of shock, disbelief, anger, hatred, disgust, and... betrayal? Rose wasn't sure about the betrayal, but she knew for a fact that the others were written rather obviously all over his face.

Rose tensed as she saw Thomas ball his hands into fists, and she felt Scorpius tighten his arms protectively around her waist. She had almost forgotten Scorpius was there, she had been so focused on Thomas and his reaction to seeing Rose and Scorpius about to kiss.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Thomas asked through gritted teeth. Rose cringed slightly at the edge to his voice. She had never seen her best friend so upset about anything before...

"Thomas, please... It's not what it looks like..." Rose said softly, her voice a bit shaky.

"Really?! What is it then?! Because it looked like you were about to fucking kiss him!" Thomas seethed, and Rose cringed again. So maybe it was /exactly/ what it looked like, but Rose wasn't about to say that to Thomas, especially when he was so upset.

"Tommy, I-" Rose started, but she was quickly cut off by Thomas.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Thomas asked, his eyes dangerously full of anger and hatred as he stared at Rose and Scorpius.

"We're not exactly seeing each other..." Rose whispered, afraid of Thomas's reaction. She felt Scorpius tighten his arms around her waist even more, and she bit her lip slightly.

"So you've just been letting him fuck you, and you never thought to tell me about it?!" Rose cringed yet again at Thomas's words, and she started to shed the tears she hadn't realized she had been holding back. Rose cried quietly as she stared at her best friend. His expression didn't soften even slightly at the sight of Rose crying, but that was because she was still sitting on Malfoy's lap, and the Slytherin boy still had his arms around Rose.

Rose was unable to speak, so she bit her lip as she stared up at Thomas through the tears. Scorpius pulled Rose into a hug, and she briefly saw Scorpius glare at Thomas. Then she buried her face in Scorpius's chest, her shoulders shaking with silent tears.

"I'm not sleeping with her." Rose heard Scorpius hiss at Thomas, and she quietly wrapped her arms tightly and Scorpius. She felt his hand rubbing her back gently, soothingly, as she cried against Scorpius's chest.

"That is the BIGGEST lie I have ever heard!" Thomas exclaimed, clearly still pissed. Rose winced at how loud Thonas's words were. She wasn't sure she could handle him yelling at her...

"Shut your stupid, fat, mouth, McLaggen. I haven't slept with Rose, and that's the truth, believe it or not." Scorpius countered, his voice dangerously calm, almost as if he was challenging Thomas to call him a liar again.

But Thomas went quiet, and Rose turned slightly to look at him. He was staring at them, his eyes narrowed in a way that was unfamiliar to Rose. She had never seen this side of Thomas. She was used to the happy, bubbly, innocent, sweet Thomas that was her best friend. Rose was /not/ used to this dangerous, angry, disgusted, cold Thomas, and this side of him frightened her.

"Is that true, Rosie?" Thomas asked after a minute, his look softening slightly.

Rose nodded then said, "I haven't... You know... /Slept/ with him..." Rose felt herself blush at her words, and she cursed at herself mentally.

Thomas looked at the two of them, confusion written all over his face.

"If you two aren't seeing each other, and you aren't sleeping together, then what the hell is going on between you?"

Rose bit her lip, not sure how to answer him. What /was/ going on between her and Scorpius? They were dating, and they were certainly past being enemies, but they weren't just friends... Rose felt like crying again, because even she didn't know the answer.

"I've been trying to get her to go out with me, but she keeps turning me down." Scorpius answered smoothly, not missing a beat. Rose was shocked at how surprisingly believable his lie was, and she forced herself to keep a straight face.

"Really?" Thomas asked, a note of amusement in his voice

Rose simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was afraid that if she said anything, her voice might betray her words and let Thomas know that she and Scorpius were lying to him.

Rose bit her lip, staring at Thomas in confusion as he burst out laughing. He bent over slightly because he was laughing so hard. He continued to laugh for a few minutes, then Thomas steadily got himself back under control. Even then, though, Rose saw Thomas grin widely and shake his head. He approached them and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her up and out of Scorpius's arms before Thomas pulled her into his own hug. Rose hugged Thomas back, giving Scorpius a sympathetic look as he sat there, staring at them. After a minute, Rose watched as Scorpius stood up and walked away, his face impassive. She bit her lip silently as she watched Scorpius walk away...


	27. Chapter 27

_Alright, this next one is going to be short, but it's so short for a reason. It's focusing on Rose right now, and we'll get back to Scorpius a bit later!_

* * *

-Scorpius-

Scorpius trudged down to the Slytherin common room, and then to his dorm, cursing under his breath the entire time he walked. What the hell had just happened?! Scorpius had been /so close/ to kissing the Weasley girl, and then her stupid little friend had to come along and ruin it. Scorpius vowed to himself that he would make McLaggen pay for interrupting them, and for making Rose cry...

Scorpius shook his head silently. He had never seen the ginger-haired girl cry, and he wasn't found of the sight. Scorpius intended to make McLaggen pay big time for making sweet little Rose cry...


	28. Chapter 28

-Rose-

Thomas laughed the entire time he hugged Rose, which lasted long after Scorpius left. At one point, Thomas picked Rose up and spun her around, grinning brightly as Rose squealed in shock and clung to her best friend.

Though she pretended to be happy, she wasn't. Thomas had run Scorpius off, and her heart longed for her to be near Scorpius again, to feel him wrap his arms around her and draw her closer, to feel his lips against hers...

But then Rose heard Thomas speaking, and his voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Come on, Rosie. You wanna see what I got you for your birthday?" Thomas asked, grinning as he set Rose down on her feet and let her out of the hug. Rose looked at Thomas and nodded, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Thomas grinned and took Rose's hand in his. He dragged Rose to where the black and blue package lay in the grass, and Rose's heart ached in her chest. She had just lied to him, and now she was receiving a present from him? Rose felt horrible and guilty about it, but she couldn't turn down the birthday gift, because she knew it would raise suspicion.

Thomas picked up the package, then handed it to Rose. Rose admired the black wrapping paper that had shiny blue zebra stripes all over it. Her heart stung, knowing Thomas had picked out that wrapping paper because black and blue were Rose's favorite colors, and she loved zebra print...

Once Rose's brief moment of admiration was over, she looked at Thomas for approval. When he nodded, she ripped the wrapping paper off the package and opened the box the paper had hidden.

Rose's eyes widened at the present from her best friend. Inside the box was a limited edition boxed set of her favorite book series, a series in which she had only read 3 of the 6 books. Rose looked up at Thomas, tears stinging her eyes as she grinned at him. He knew exactly what to get her that would make her so incredibly happy.

Rose's heart swelled with joy as she continued to grin at Thomas. After a minute, Rose set the books down inside the box and threw herself at Thomas for a hug. She let the tears fall, tears of joy, as she hugged her best friend so tightly that she was practically clinging to him. He laughed and hugged her back tightly.

And in that moment, Rose swore she could never have asked for a better person to be her best friend.


	29. Chapter 29

-Scorpius-

That night at dinner, Scorpius never let his eyes leave Rose. He had to make sure he got a chance to speak with her after she left the Great Hall, and in order to do that, he needed to know exactly when she left.

After watching Rose for a while, Scorpius finally saw the ginger girl stand up and exit the Great Hall. Scorpius waited a few minutes, then he got up and followed Rose out of the Great Hall. Once he had left the room, Scorpius jogged to catch up to Rose, the small box in his pocket threatening to fall out at any moment.

"Hey, Weasley!" Scorpius called as he saw Rose turn a corner. He saw Rose freeze, and Scorpius couldn't help but smirk as he jogged up to the Weasley girl.

Rose stopped and looked at him, curiosity written all over her face. Scorpius smirked more when he noticed that the corridor he and Rose stood in was completely empty, but he knew it wouldn't last for very long, so he knew he needed to be quick with his actions.

Scorpius grinned down at Rose, backing her up against the wall of the corridor. Rose giggled as Scorpius played with a lock of her straight, ginger hair. As much as Scorpius despised the trademark Weasley hair color, he had to admit that it suited Rose quite well. Paired with her fiery personality, it was almost like her hair was a sign, warning people not to mess with her or they would be at risk of getting burned.

Scorpius saw Rose smile up at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. That smile of hers was intoxicating, and it was also highly contagious; Scorpius could never get enough of Rose's sweet, trusting, innocent smile. But at the same time it hurt Scorpius to know that she trusted him so much, especially since he knew he would only end up hurting her...

But not now. Now was her birthday, and he intended to make her happy on her special day. He grinned and pulled the small black box out of his pocket, then handed it to Rose. She looked confused as she took the box from him; obviously she hadn't been expecting anything from him. Rose stared at the box quietly, and Scorpius leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Open it." He murmured against Rose's ear, and she nodded quietly, shivering from the slightly husky edge to his voice.

Scorpius pulled away, but only enough so that he could watch Rose's reaction as she opened her present. Scorpius watched with a smile on his face as she opened to box, her face lighting up at the sight of the small, silver necklace inside the box. It was a simple necklace; just a silver chain with a red rose pendant on it. But Scorpius could tell that it meant a lot to Rose, because when she looked up at him, absolutely beaming, there were tears in her eyes, and a single tear escaped as she murmured a soft "Thank you" to Scorpius. He smiled softly down at Rose and gently wiped away the tear, whispering to her, "You're welcome." Rose smiled even brighter, and Scorpius grinned as Rose stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him.


	30. Chapter 30

-Rose-

The following morning, Rose woke with a smile on her face. It was the 14th, and for once she had plans for Valentine's day. Plans with a certain Malfoy.

Rose couldn't help but grin as her mind flashed to the previous hand, her hand going up to touch the pendant that hung around her neck. It was simple and slightly cliché, but Rose loved it.

The previous evening after Rose had kissed Scorpius, they went out to the lake, where they sat and talked until well after curfew. While they were talking, Scorpius had asked Rose to accompany him on the Hogsmeade trip. All Rose had been able to do was grin and nod in response before she leaned over and kissed him again. And _damn_, was that boy good at kissing.

Rose couldn't help but giggle at the thought. She was falling for him, and _fast,_ but it didn't bother her. She was 18 (officially as of today, but by her books it was as of yesterday), and when guys like Scorpius come into your life more than once? Rarely, if ever, Rose answered herself. Sure, they had had their rough patches, but things were getting better for them! And maybe, just maybe, today would be the day that she confessed how she felt about Scorpius...

Poor little Rosie. She didn't know what would really be happening at Hogsmeade that day...


	31. Chapter 31

-Scorpius-

Scorpius paced back and forth across his dorm so many times that he lost track. He was deep in thought, and waiting for someone.

When Scorpius finally heard a knock on the door of his dorm, he nearly sighed in relief. Scorpius crossed the floor to the door, then opened it. He smiled at the tall, lean, blonde-haired girl standing in front of him. Celeste Avery. A very good friend of his, and his real date to Hogsmeade.

* * *

_These last two chapters were short for a reason! Anyway, hoped you like it! Next one should be up tomorrow, and I'll make sure it's a long one! Oh, and no, the rhyming was not intended, it just happened to work out that way! XD Please do not hesitate to drop me a review or PM to tell me how I'm doing! I love hearing from you guys!_


	32. Chapter 32

-Rose-

Excitement.

Nervousness.

Anticipation.

Paranoia.

Butterflies in her stomach and tumble rolls being performed by said butterflies.

Her heart was doing leaps and jumps and flips in her chest, fluttering with every thought of _him_.

Giddy.

Impatient.

Optimistic.

Anxious.

Eager.

Pessimistic.

There was a million different ways to describe how Rose was feeling. She was looking forward to going to Hogsmeade today, but at the same time, she couldn't help but worry about the trip. What if she blew it with Malfoy? What if Thomas came along and ruined the 'date'? What if Scorpius ended up changing his mind about her?

What if things turned out great? What if he kissed her again, in front of all their classmates and other students they didn't even know? What if he was a perfect gentleman, despite his record as a bad-boy player?

Rose's mind reeled with possibilities, and she could slow down. Thoughts raced through her head a mile a minute. It was overwhelming, and yet Rose couldn't imagine herself if she was actually /calm/ about the 'date'. She didn't think she could manage calm at a time like this. Not when she was about to go on a 'date' with the biggest player Hogwarts has seen in years.

Truth be told, Rose was exactly sure if it was an actual date or not. Scorpius hadn't said the word "date", but he /had/ asked her to meet him in Hogsmeade. That was the same thing as asking her on a date, right?

Rose sighed out loud and sat down on her bed. She ran her hand over the soft, red comforter. She was about ready to lay back and just give up and stay in bed all day, when she heard a knock at the door to her dorm.

"It's open!" She called, thinking it was probably one of the girls she shared a dorm with.

When the door opened, Rose was surprised to see a tallish girl with straight, dark brown hair standing in the doorway. This girl was definitely /not/ one of her dorm-mates. In fact, Rose wasn't even sure she knew who the girl was.

"Um..." Rose started.

"You're Rose, right? Rose Weasley?" The girl asked, shifting back and forth on her feet.

Rose nodded, and the girl smiled.

"Scorpius sent me. He asked me to tell you to meet him in the Three Broomsticks. He said he'll be waiting in the booth in the far back corner." The girl said, her voice soft and shy as she grinned. "Sounds to me like you've yourself a date with Mr. Malfoy." At this, the girl was unable to keep herself from giggling.

Rose couldn't help but smile. The girl was clearly a bit shy and awkward, and probably in a younger year than Rose. But she smiled nonetheless, and she saw the girl smile back after she got her giggles under control.

"Good luck on your date." The girl said quietly.

"Thanks." Rose replied. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Alyssa."

Rose smiled at Alyssa before the girl turned and walked away quietly.


	33. Chapter 33

-Rose-

Rose was so excited to go to Hogsmeade, she could hardly keep herself from skipping all the way there. She shook her head and laughed at herself. What was _wrong_ with her? She never got like this about guys. But then again, Scorpius was hardly like the other guys she had classes with.

Suddenly, while Rose was deep in thought as she walked, Rose felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, and she instinctively froze. She could feel whoever had snuck up behind her lean down, their breaths spot and hot against her ear, quite the contrast from the sharp, piercingly cold February air. Rose tensed and bit her lip. One of the hands had come away from her eyes and the arm was now wrapped around her waist, the other hand covering both of her eyes. A bolt of fear jolted through Rose, and she was just about to attack when she heard the person behind her speak.

"Rawr. Guess who?" The person behind Rose whispered in her ear.

She couldn't help but smile. She _knew _that voice. It wasn't Scorpius's, but it belonged to another guy she knew.

"Hm... I dunno... Err, Lilian?" Rose asked, knowing it would bother her friend that she brought up Lilian Jordan, the obnoxious brunette who thought she ruled the school.

"Yuck! Do I sound _anything_ like high-pitched, squeaky little Lilian?!" Her friend asked, sounding (obviously) offended.

"No, Tommy, you don't. I was just messing with you." Rose said reassuringly. She heard Thomas sigh, then he let go of Rose and moved to walk beside her.

Rose grinned at Thomas as he walked next to her, and she looped her arm through his as she hummed softly under her breath. Thomas was the only person who knew of her love of music, and he was the only person who had heard her play. The only person who had heard her sing.

But that was because he was the only person whom Rose trusted completely and utterly.

Once Rose and Thomas arrived in Hosmeade, Rose said goodbye to him and made her way toward the Three Broomsticks.

The instant Rose stepped inside the building, she felt a wave of warmth wash over her body. It was relieving and welcoming at the same time, and Rose couldn't help but shut her eyes for a moment to let the warmth of the building seep into her nearly-frozen body. It just felt so _good _after being out in the miserable, cold weather outside for an hour straight.

When Rose opened her eyes, she scanned to room for Scorpius. After a minute Rose spotted him sitting in the booth in the far back corner of the room, exactly where he should be, according to little, shy Alyssa. Rose smiled to herself and began to make her way back to the booth, but she stopped a few tables away when she saw a tall, thin, blonde-haired girl slide into the booth, right beside Scorpius.

Rose stood there and watched as the blonde girl and Scorpius started talking. They were laughing and smiling, sure signs that they were having a good time. That _he_ was having a good time, and without her.

For close to ten minutes, Rose watched Scorpius talking to the blonde girl (at some point it had clicked in Rose's head that the girl was Celeste Avery, a 7th year Slytherin who hated Rose whole-heartedly.) Her heart twisted in anger and jealousy, and she balled her hands into fists at the way Scorpius smiled at Celeste. It was the same heart-wrenchingly beautiful smile he gave Rose whenever they were alone. And here Rose was, thinking she was the only one Scorpius shared that smile with. But seeing him smile like that at Celeste made a wave of realization wash over Rose. She hadn't been the first girl to receive that smile, and she probably wouldn't be the last, either...

But what happened next shocked Rose even more than the smiling and laughing coming from Celeste and Scorpius.

Rose watched in horror as Scorpius looked straight at her, looked her dead in the eye, smirked at her, then leaned in and kissed Celeste. Rose felt herself start to shake, and she wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as she could, but she couldn't move; her feet were glued to the spot where she stood. She watched, too shocked to say or do anything, as Scorpius kissed Celeste, and eventually wrapped his arms around her waist. One of Celeste's hands went up to tangle itself in Scorpius's hair while the other arm was wrapped around his neck. And the only thing Rose could think as she watched was, _those little bitches!_

After an agonizingly long five minutes, Rose narrowed her eyes at the couple and hissed, "How could you?!" then she turned and ran out of The Three Broomsticks before she broke down and started crying.

She had never felt so betrayed, so used, so insignificant in her entire life. And it was all Malfoy's fault.


	34. Chapter 34

-Scorpius-

It hurt. Oh god, did it hurt! He wished there could've been some other way to end things with Rose and make sure she wouldn't come crawling back, but he hadn't been able to think of anything else that would work. Talking to her would've left her feelings for him intact. No, Scorpius /had/ to do it the hard way by breaking her heart. He /had/ to make her hate him. There was no other way.

At least now Rose could call him an asshole, get over him, and move on with her life. But Scorpius couldn't do that. He knew he wouldn't be able to get over Rose, and he wouldn't be able to move on. Because what had started out as a simple little conquest for Scorpius had ended up warming his ice-cold heart. He had fallen in love when he had thought that love didn't exist. And he had fallen for the one girl that he could never take home and introduce to his family. Scorpius Malfoy had fallen for the Weasley girl, and he had had to let her go before she fell for him.

But what Scorpius didn't know was that his actions came too later. Rose had already fallen head-over-heels for him, and there was no way she was ever going to be able to get over him. Never.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know, but I'll put the next one up reeeeeally soon, and I promise it'll be longer!_


	35. Chapter 35

-Thomas-

Thomas heard the crying a few seconds before he saw the girl with the long, flaming red hair run past him, and straight into the castle. Thomas swore under his breath and took off running after the girl. Something was wrong, that much Thomas knew for sure. And he also knew that whatever was wrong involved his Rosie, and he wasn't about to let her get made fun of for running down the halls crying like somebody just died. Damn, Thomas thought. This /really/ can't be good if Rosie's crying like that...

Thomas chased after Rose for a whims, until he caught up to her in the Gryffindor common room, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from running away. Rose made a strangled little yelping noise and Thomas moved to stand in front of her. He looked down at his best friend, her face tear-stained and puffy, her green eyes full of sadness, hurt, betrayal, and so many other things. Rose looked up at Thomas, her lip trembling, and he led her up to his dorm silently. Once inside his dorm, Thomas pulled Rose into a tight hug and just let her cry to her heart's content.

A couple hours later Thomas and Rose lay on Thomas's bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Rose had cried for nearly two hours straight, and the crying had been so bad that Thomas had barely been able to understand a word she said. He knew better than to pester her about what had hurt her so much; Rose would tell him when she was ready to. And so they had laid on Thomas's bed, and Thomas held Rose tightly while she cried her eyes out, silently vowing that he would kill whoever hurt her. And Thomas had a very good feeling who exactly he would be killing...

Malfoy.

Thomas could tell it had something to do with Malfoy. At least, he thought he could tell. Thomas couldn't think of anything else that would upset someone so much, with the exception of one of her family members dying, but Thomas doubted that that had happened. No, Malfoy had done something to hurt Rose, and now Thomas was going to make sure the Slytherin boy paid for his actions.

When Rose finally stopped crying, she laid so still and quiet that Thomas thought she had fallen asleep. But as soon as she moved her head to look up at him, Thomas knew she was far from being asleep.

Thomas gently pushed the hair out of Rose's face and gave her a small, reassuring smile. Rose attempted to smile back, but the result was the ghost of a sad little smile. Thomas didn't mind though; it was a start to making Rose happy again, and he was glad for that much.

"S-Sorry about all the crying..." Rose murmured, laughing softly as she shook her head.

"It's alright, Rosie. It's alright." Thomas replied softly as he gently stroked Rose's hair.

Thomas watched as Rose bit her lip, looking like she wanted to tell him something. She was probably about to tell him what happened, Thomas realized as he continued stroking Rosie's bright red hair, quietly waiting for her to speak.

"I, um, kind of saw Scorpius with another girl... At first they were just talking, but then he looked /directly at me/ and he kissed the girl..." Rose muttered, then she bit her lip and looked at Thomas as if she was afraid of his reaction to the news.

"I'm going to kill him." Thomas swore under his breath, pulling Rose closer and tightening his arms around her.

"Don't hurt Scorpius, please... I know he hurt me, but that doesn't give you the right to physically harm him." Rose pleaded softly, looking at Thomas with those green eyes of hers that made it so hard for him to say no to her.

"Malfoy hurt you, so I'm going to hurt him back. It's called Karma, Rosie, and it's about time somebody taught him a lesson." Thomas stated firmly. He was /not/ giving in on this one.

And obviously Rose could tell Thomas wasn't going to give in, because she sighed softly, laid her head against Thomas's chest, and shut her eyes. She was sound asleep in a matter of minutes, and Thomas continued to hold her while she slept, eventually falling asleep himself.

* * *

_Alright, that's all for this chapter! Please don'thesitate to leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing!_


	36. Chapter 36

-Scorpius-

He was dying inside. At least, that's what it felt like. Or maybe it was more like something, a part of him, was missing. Hell, that was the understatement of the century! Of course something was missing! His darling Rose was missing, but he knew he could never have her back, and that's what hurt Scorpius the most. The fact that the _one girl_ he actually cared about could never be his.

Never again would Scorpius be able to see Rose's sweet, innocent smile as she looked up at him, her eyes so full of trust and...

Stop it, Scorpius scolded himself mentally. Thinking like that wasn't going to change things, and he knew better. But he just couldn't get over Rose...

So for the next few months, instead of talking to her and interacting with her in other ways, Scorpius resorted to watching her from a distance during classes. Sometimes when he spotted her around the castle, Scorpius would stop and watch Rose for a couple minutes before forcing himself to move on.

But the thing was, even though he could make his feet move on and walk away from Rose, he couldn't make his heart move on, no matter how hard he tried. But evidentially Rose had moved on, so now he needed to move on too. Even if it meant just _acting_ like he had, when he really hadn't moved on at all.

Months came and went, and it was now the last month of school. It was June 10th, and Scorpius had just finished his last exam of the year that afternoon.

Scorpius stepped out of the castle, delighting in feeling the warm rays of the sun wash over him after being stuck in the dim, boring classroom ever since 8 AM that morning. He had only had a short break for lunch, and then it had been right back to the exam. Scorpius hated the bloody exams, but he couldn't be happier now that they were over.

Actually, he _could_, but he wasn't going to think about that.

But life is a funny thing, and Karma's a real bitch sometimes. And so of course as Scorpius walked out to the lake, he happened to spot a certain red-headed girl laying in the grass by herself, her eyes shut and her face tilted up toward the sun slightly. Guess who the girl was? Rose Weasley, obviously. Because now was the time Karma had picked out to get back at Scorpius for his cruel acts toward Rose.


	37. Chapter 37

-Rose-

Footsteps. Soft, careful, graceful footsteps. Drawing closer and closer and closer...

And then they stopped. And there was a sharp intake of breath. Someone gasping. But softly, like they were trying to hide it.

Rose's eyes snapped open a moment later, and she turned her heard toward the source of the soft, almost inaudible sounds. Rose was surprised to see a tall, blonde-haired boy standing only a couple feet away from her. His robes were black, baring the Slytherin house crest on one side. The boy stood there, staring at Rose silently, his bag swinging slightly due to the soft breeze as it hung from his grasp.

Scorpius Malfoy. Rose recognized him instantly, and she felt her stomach clench itself, her heart contracting in her chest. Just the sight of him standing there, staring so intently at her, sent Rose into overload. She couldn't stand him just /staring/ at her. He was far too far away, yet at the same time he was far too close to her. Her immediate thought was to tell him to stay away from her, but then Rose considered asking him to come join her.

Instead, Rose just sat up, meeting his eyes with hers. There was something in Scorpius's dark blue eyes.

Sadness.

Regret.

Guilt.

/Longing/.

Rose bit her lip slightly, still staring at Scorpius. His silent request was obvious. /Can I join you?/ Rose nodded her head quietly, and she watched as Scorpius made his way toward her, then sat right beside her, his eyes never leaving hers. He sat so close to her that Rose could feel her shoulder brush against his everytime she moved, even the slightest bit.

They were silent for a few minutes. Both Scorpius and Rose sat in utter silence, just staring at each other. Rose noticed that Scorpius looked like he wanted to say something, and she could tell that whatever it was, he had been wanting to say it for a while, but he had never been able to figure out a way to say it.

Until now.

Rose bit her lip a bit harder as Scorpius gently placed his hand on her cheek, tucking the loose strands of hair from her ponytail behind her ear. She didn't notice he had been leaning closer until his face was only about an inch away from hers. Rose held her breath, staring straight into Scorpius's eyes.

And just as Scorpius leaned all the way in to kiss her, Rose turned her head so that Scorpius's lips brushed against her cheek, instead of making contact with her lips.

Rose shut her eyes, waitibg for him to slap her for rejecting him like he had on previous occasion. Only when she heard Scorpius sigh softly did she open her eyes again, and then the heat from his breath faded away as he pulled back. Rose turned her head to look at Scorpius, and she could see it all over his face. He was disappointed, let down, upset. And it was because Rose had turned her head away.

A pang of guilt, longing, and desire pierced Rose's heart, but she quickly forced those feelings aside. He just wanted one more go at her before school ended and they graduated, Rose told herself.

But something about the way Scorpius looked at her made Rose doubt that he was there to hurt her again. Maybe he was... No. That was impossible. He was a Malfoy, and he wasn't known for being 'sorry' about his cruel acts. In fact, Rose couldn't think of a time when she, or anyone she knew, had heard Scorpius apologize. Ever.

Images flashed through Rose's head as she remembered Scorpius and Celeste kissing in the Three Broomsticks. She remembered all the times Scorpius hit her, glared at her, threatened her. Each time he called her Weasley, there had always been an edge of hatred to his voice. Rose remembered that, too.

And she knew that despite how much she had come to care for the Malfoy boy, he had hated her, and he hurt her. And she would never forgive him for that.

"Rose, I-" Scorpius started, but he was quickly cut off by Rose's words.

"Save it, Malfoy. You hate me. I get it. And I'm willing to forget anything ever happened between-" Rose said, gesturing to the two of them. "us. So just leave me alone, okay? I'd like to go through the last two and a half weeks of school in peace."

Scorpius looked angry now, and Rose balled her hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

Before Rose could even realize what was happening, Scorpius had leaned in again, and he was now kissing her. Rose instinctively shut her eyes as Scorpius's arms looped themselves around her waist. She let Scorpius pull her closer and closer, until she was sitting in his lap and she had her arms around his neck. Damn, Rose thought. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to kiss Scorpius.

Scorpius.

Rose's eyes flew open and she pushed back on Scorpius's chest, standing up and taking a step backwards, away from him. She stared at him in disbelief for a moment before she narrowed her eyes at the Malfoy boy and crossed her arms. Scorpius sighed and stood up, then reached his hand out to gently touch Rose's arm. Rose shrugged his hand away silently, and she watched as his hand dropped to his lap without a word.

"I don't hate you, Rose. And I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to hurt you, but I thought that was the only way to let you go while making sure you didn't like me anymore..." Scorpius sighed softly, still looking at Rose. "And I guess it worked." He sounded sad about that last part, and Rose felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She did still like him, but she wasn't about to confess that. Not yet, anyway.

"So? If you don't hate me, then what?" Rose asked, her voice devoid of any emotion. Rose cursed at herself mentally for sounding like such a detached, emotionless bitch.

"Rose, I... I love you."

Rose's eyes widened at Scorpius's words, and she felt herself start to sway slightly on her feet. Next thing she knew, she was falling, and then the world went black.


	38. Chapter 38

-Scorpius-

Shit! Scorpius thought as his reflexes from playing Quidditch the past few years kicked in and he caught Rose. She was limp in his arms, and Scorpius tried patting her cheek a couple times to see if that would wake her. It didn't work though, so Scorpius sighed and carefully laid Rose down in the grass. Scorpius sat down, and gently moved Rose's head so it was resting on his lap.

Scorpius sat there with Rose for a few minutes, silently stroking her hair and wishing she would wake up soon. After about ten minutes, Scorpius saw Rose's eyes flutter open and he smiled softly down at her.


	39. Chapter 39

-Rose-

When Rose woke up, she woke to find Scorpius staring down at her. Then he smiled at her, and Rose blinked a few times in confusion. Did he really just...? Did _she_ really just...? Oh God, Rose thought.

"Hey. You alright?" Scorpius asked after a moment, actually sounding concerned about Rose. Rose nodded slightly, and she saw Scorpius smile at her again. Rose forced a small smile in return, and that was when she realized that Scorpius was stroking her hair softly.

Rose jumped slightly at Scorpius's touch, then quickly sat up and turned to look at him. She folded her hands in her lap as her bright green eyes met his dark blue ones.

"Did I really just faint?" Rose asked, and she nearly groaned out loud when Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah, you did."

"Okay... And did you... Did you just say..." Rose trailed off, unable to finish her question.

When Scorpius nodded again, she stared at him in shock. Hell, this wasn't how Rose had always pictured her last day of exams going. She had always thought she would spend most of the day indoors, working on her exam, and as soon as she finished, she thought she would come outside and spend the afternoon by the lake. Alone.

At least part of that was as expected.

"Do you need me to say it again?" Scorpius asked jokingly.

But Rose took him seriously and she nodded quietly, looking thoroughly confused.

"I love you, Rose Weasley." Scorpius said. It still wasn't any less shocking to Rose, and she sighed and laid back in the grass.

"You're screwing with me, aren't you? This is some sick, twisted little game to you, isn't it?"

"Rose, do you really think I would play around about this kind of thing?"

Damn. He had a point...

Rose sat back up after a couple minutes, and she looked at Scorpius silently for a moment. Her mind was made up. And then Rose kissed Scorpius, and he kissed her back.

Scorpius rested his hands on Rose's hips and gently pushed her back until she was laying in the grass, and he was carefully laying on top of her. Rose placed a hand on Scorpius's shoulder as she tangled the other one in his hair. Scorpius deepened the kiss, and Rose swore to herself that she would be perfectly content with living in that moment, right there, forever.

But the Rose heard someone growl, and she and Scorpius both bolted upright into sitting positions. Scorpius moved so he was sitting directly beside Rose. Rose quietly reached over and took ahold of Scorpius's hand, and he laced their fingers together, squeezing her hand lightly.

Rose stared up at Thomas, who was glaring at Rose and Scorpius, clearly upset to be finding them together. Again...

"What the hell, Rose! I thought you were done with him!" Thomas exclaimed as he crossed his arms angrily.

"I was. But now I'm not." Rose stated simply, trying not to bite her lip.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"That, Tommy, means I love Scorpius, and there's nothing you can do to change that."


	40. Chapter 40

-Rose-

"You do?" Scorpius and Thomas asked in unison, both of them staring at Rose in shock. Rose laughed and nodded her head, amused by their synchrony in asking her their question.

"Of course I do. What, are you two idiots? Wasn't it obvious?" Rose asked, laughing as the two boys continued to stare at her, Thomas dumbfounded, and Scorpius smirking proudly.

Then Rose saw Scorpius lean over, and he whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

Rose couldn't help but smile as Thomas just stood there, looking confused.

"Come on, you big dork. Come sit down." Rose giggled, patting the spot in front of her on the grass. Thomas took a few steps toward Rose and Scorpius, then sat down quietly.

"So... Are you two...?" Thomas asked, and Rose knew he didn't want to say 'together' because he was afraid that would make it true. God, he was so sensitive about these kinds of things.

"I believe so." Scorpius said, the first words out of him since his synchronized question with Thomas earlier.

"You /believe/ so?" Thomas asked, confused.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if Rosie here wants to." Scorpius stated, looking at Rose while he talked.

"Of course I want to, you idiot." Rose replied, unable to keep herself from smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Good, because I do too." Scorpius said, smirking as he kissed Rose softly on the lips.

Rose wanted to just sit there, kissing Scorpius, but Thomas's fake gag snapped her back to reality, and she pulled away laughing.

"No PDA, you two. Save it for the bedroom." Thomas said, chuckling when Rose blushed at his words and buried her face in her hands. "Look, Rosie's blushing!"

"Tommy! Shut up!" Rose mumbled into her hands, resulting in another laugh from Thomas. Rose felt Scorpius wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side, and Rose instantly felt better.

"Make me." Thomas said, smirking light.

Just as Rose was about to say something, Scorpius cut her off and said, "If you don't like it, then don't watch. You can get up and leave at any time, you know."

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. After a minute he shook his head, gave Rose a quick hug, muttered a goodbye, then stood and walked away.

After Thomas left, Scorpius looked at Rose and smirked.

"Now, where were we?" Rose couldn't help but laugh softly at the way Scorpius said the words. He said them in a way that was clearly him trying to be sexy, but it wasn't working for him. Not this time, anyway.

"Hmm. I don't remember." Rose said, trying not to laugh.

"I think I do." Scorpius smirked at Rose, then leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

_Aaaaand that is the end of Blood Enemies! Hope you guys liked it! And if you guys want more Scorose, you should go check out the new fanfic I'm working on, titled __**The Snake and The Lion**__. Thank you all SOOOOO much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! This has been an amazing little journey, and I am honored to have so many of you guys read my fanfic! Nearly 9,000 of you have viewed this! So thank you, VERY much! I love you guys, and I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


End file.
